Just Above Normal
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: What appears to be just a few normal adventures in the lives of the Sanzoikko turns wickedly into something that even they can not handle...
1. The First of Many Adventures

Saiyuki-Just Above the Normal 

A small disclaimer that I do not own Saiyuki though I wish it to be so or at least Goku.  So I will just have to live with pictures until I get the plushie!  Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!   Any who, there is no yaoi, sorry.  Don't have that here, or shonen ai…yet…maybe…any way they are all very good friends I think even if Sanzo is a mean person on the outside, Hakkai smiles too much, Gojyo needs a steady relationship, and Goku whines a lot…….  On to the story!!!

"I'm hungry." –Goku.

"Shut up and read the story, baka!" –Gojyo

                                                                        Chapter 1

"I'm soooo hungry!  Are we there yet?" whined Goku wriggling about in his chair.

"It'll be a few more hours, yet." Smiled Hakkai as he made to swerve around a turtle.

"B-but I'm starving!!" cried Goku.

"Eat your foot, you dumbass monkey and stop that hole from making those irritating sounds." Said Gojyo, frowning, "You haven't shut up since we left the last town!"

"Who are you calling dumbass you red ero-kappa!" snapped Goku.

"What was that you brainless ape?!" shouted Gojyo.

"Red. Ero. Kappa.  You hard of hearing cockroach?" demanded Goku.

"You wanna rumble you dumbass!" shouted Gojyo.

"Both of you shut up now!" shouted Sanzo his eyebrow twitching as he landed two precise and well practiced blows to their heads with his paper fan. *thwack* *thwack*

"Itai…" whined Goku holding his head.

"Why'd you hit me?" complained Gojyo.

"One more word and you're dead meat, got it." snapped Sanzo.

"You'd deserve it, you cockroach." Laughed Goku.  *thwack* He shut up.

Hakkai sweat dropped as he checked the map.  Why was everyday just like this?  Goku would whine about food, then he and Gojyo would get into a fight, and Sanzo would then administer the Fan of Punishment.  He shrugged.  All well, just another normal day heading West.

After a few more hours of driving they came to a town.  Hakkai stopped the jeep and they all exited it then it turned back into Hakuryuu.  The little white dragon flew up to sit on Hakkai's shoulder.  He petted it on the head as it nuzzled him.  Gojyo looked around then put his hands behind his head in a stretch.  He surveyed the town with a wide grin.

"So many hot chicks, so little time." He said then he turned to look in the direction of the nearest tavern.

"Gojyo, wait." Said Hakkai seeing that Sanzo was stopped and looking at Goku.

"You've been awfully quiet since we got near this town.  What's with that?" Sanzo demanded.

"I don't know.  This place doesn't smell right.  I don't like it." Said Goku frowning.

"Youkai?" asked Hakkai.

"No, I know that scent.  This one is strange." Said Goku.

"Then we will just be careful." Said Sanzo without further comment.

"We should stay together then, just in the case that it is youkai." Said Hakkai.

"Ch." Grunted Sanzo then turned to walk toward the inn to reserve some rooms.  The others followed.

 "I will get three.  I do not want to see any of your ugly faces tonight. Or hear your disturbing noises." Said Sanzo the last part directed at Goku and Gojyo.  

Leaving the inn they went in search of the tavern and supper much to one hungry monkey's delight.  Walking in Goku spied an empty table and ran to it grabbing a menu as the others came to sit.  Hakkai just shook his head.  Not too long after a waitress came to their table.  Gojyo looked her over as she walked up.

"Hey, babe.  After work how about you and me go to the inn for a little dessert?" said Gojyo grinning slyly.

"Oh, my." Giggled the waitress instantly enamored with his looks.

"May we order now?" politely asked Hakkai.

"Oh!" said the waitress starting to then pulling out her pen and paper pad.  She turned to Goku, "And what do you want?"

"I want fried noodles!!  And roast chicken, meat buns, rice,…."said Goku.

"Enough." Said Sanzo with a hand to his head as if he had a headache and would rather be anywhere but there.

"…and roast beef, and tempura, and---" he continued.  *thwack*

"Enough, bakasaru!" shouted Sanzo withdrawing his fan and putting it back to wherever he hides it.

"Itai…." Whined Goku, once again holding his head.

"And you, sir?" she asked Hakkai.

"A little sake with that meal please." Smiled Hakkai.

"Sake for me." Said Gojyo, "Some wine for the monk." 

"Milk for him." Said Sanzo pointing at Goku.

"Ok, …" said the waitress looking at the long list as she walked back into the kitchens.

She opened the door and stepped in.  Wading though the cook's mess she made her way to the very back and handing the slip of paper to the cook continued to the far corner where something stood in the dark corner.  She looked afraid.

"There are four of them.  Two youkai, one human, and a half." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Doonee weelll." The thing said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes passed and their meal was served.

"Yum!" exclaimed Goku hopping up and down in his chair as the food was placed on the table.  He immediately began devouring meat buns.

"Monkey's happy." Commented Gojyo sipping his sake as he took a chicken leg.

"As he should be." Said Hakkai sipping his drink as well.

"Ch." Hissed Sanzo then ignoring the whole lot of them.

Goku grinned happily and reached for another mat bun taking a bite but then to his sick horror inside the basket of meat buns sitting with the food were several had sized hairy black spiders with their fangs dripping poison.  His eyes grew wide and he looked down at the one in his hand only to see half a spider.  He pat out the mouthful with a scream to the floor dropping the half in his hand immediately then hit the basket with his hand sending it flying across the room and into the wall.  He felt very sick.  As soon as the basket hit the wall the spiders crawled out and scrambled to his chair.  Goku drew up in fear and closed his eyes tightly trying to dispel the nausea.  The other three started at his scream only to watch him send a basket of meat buns flying.  Hakkai leaned toward the frightened boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Goku, Goku, what's wrong?" he asked the shivering brown haired youkai. 

Slowly Goku opened his eyes to see not spiders but meat buns at his chair and half a meat bun on the table.  His wild golden eyes looked up at his companions.  Gojyo frowned.

"Dumbass ape.  Now everyone is staring." Snapped Gojyo, "Why'd you go and throw away such good food."

It-it was---but…" stammered Goku.

Gojyo grabbed the half eaten bun and tore off the part Goku had bitten and ate it, "It's fresh.  What's wrong with you, bakasaru?"

 "What happened?" asked Hakkai.

He made note to ask the boy later for right now Goku's attention was now on Gojyo as he watched the half water youkai eat his meat bun.  He whined.  The meal continued on in silence with Goku gobbling the food but eying it warily as he did so.  Sanzo just frowned.  However, unnoticed was a small crack forming along the side of Goku's diadem.  Later, they retired to the inn.  Gojyo glared over at Goku who was bouncing up and down on the second bed in the room.  Sanzo had forced them to share a room.  He had wanted to trade with Hakkai but the only room with two beds was on the outer set of the three and Sanzo did not want to be kept up by Gojyo's evening activities and had stated with the end of the infamous Smith and Wesson.  He just growled.   He'd send Goku to Hakkai's room anyway.  

"I'm going to go pick up a chick, so you'd better be gone by the time I come back, bakasaru." Said Gojyo.

"Why?  Can't I talk to her too?" asked Goku curiously.

"Talk?  I've got far better things in mind." Said Gojyo.

"Like what?" ignorantly asked Goku who stopped jumping.

"Never you mind you dumbass ape." Snapped Gojyo turning to leave, "Just be gone or I'll have to throw you out."

Goku glared at the door then crawled beneath the covers of his bed.  He'd make Gojyo tell him when he got back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai sat by the window in his room.  He had been glad enough to get a room all to his own.  He felt a bit of amusement that Gojyo and Goku had to share.  Still, he had no doubt in his mind that his peace would be shattered in very few minutes by Goku having been thrown out by Gojyo and his girl and looking for a place to sleep.  He had started making a mat of blankets for Goku to sleep on and when he had finished had decided to sit by the window and think.  Hakuryuu was snoring lightly on the nightstand.  Hakkai was about to get up and turn in for the night when he saw a girl in the street.  She pointed up at him and beckoned.  Hakkai shook his head.  Obviously, she had gotten Gojyo's room and his mixed up.  He got up from his chair.  Better go direct her to Gojyo.

Gojyo hadn't gotten too far from the inn when suddenly the town looked completely different.  He turned back to find the inn but it had vanished.  What the hell?  He glared, what was going on.  He turned retracing his steps but only succeeded in getting even more lost.  The night's darkness made it only a minor side difficult, so Gojyo could not understand how he had lost his way.  Then he saw the tavern.  It was the only building that he recognized.  It shone with warm welcoming light.  He started toward it expecting to see the roof of the inn somewhere about but when he didn't he decided to go on into the tavern and accomplish his first goal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone.  Nobody around, just silence and the moon and the sun at times.  It was so cold and so dark despite the sun.  Every time he moved he could feel the weight of the chains, could hear their clanking.  So hungry and so very, very lonely…  Goku bolted up from his bed a cold feeling covering his heart.  He looked around quickly.  Where was Gojyo?  Where?  He felt a little scared.  Quietly slipping out of bed Goku walked out into the hall.  He needed reassurance.  He knocked on Hakkai's door and receiving no answer opened it.  He knew that the older youkai wouldn't mind.  Hakkai never minded.  He walked in but saw no sign of the man, neither had the bed been slept in.  Goku felt a cry well up inside him.  Had they left him?  Abandoned him?  He was all alone.  He felt tears form in his eyes then walked out of that room and to Sanzo's.  He didn't knock but walked right in.

"S-Sanzo?" he called at the lump in the bed.

There was a growl, "Get out of my room, dumbass ape."

"C-can I stay in here?" came Goku's voice a bit of a waver in the tone.  He didn't want to be left alone.

Sensing such a tone in the little youkai's voice one angry violet eye shot open to see the near tears eyes staring back at him.  It reminded him of the first time he saw those eyes.  He frowned and turned his back, "No."  Sanzo moved from the middle to the far side of the bed leaving a large space behind him.  Let the bakasaru think what he wanted.  He had said, 'no'.  Sanzo frowned as he felt the weight of the small youkai as Goku climbed into the bed.  There hadn't been the customary 'yea!' from the saru.  His keeper's frown deepened.  Goku was actually scared this time; not pretending like always.  Sanzo turned around to ask why Goku hadn't gone to bother Hakkai instead when he noticed that the boy was already asleep.  He had the feeling that something bad was going on.

He lay quietly for a few minutes then slipped out of bed without waking Goku and pulled his robes on.  He started to leave when he heard a soft cry.  Cussing under his breath, Sanzo walked back over to the bed and roughly ruffled the sleeping baka's hair and took out his paper fan.  He set it on top of the nightstand in plain view so that if Goku woke up he would see it.  A reassurance that Sanzo would return for the fan.  He locked the door on his way out.  Sanzo glared at nothing in particular as he stalked to Hakkai's room, "Dumbass ape."  He muttered.

He didn't knock on the door to the room that would just be a waste of his valuable sleeping time.  He looked in Hakkai wasn't there.  He raised an eyebrow.  This was odd.  Hakkai, unlike a certain red haired kappa Sanzo knew, never left his room at night.  Just to be sure, however, Sanzo barged into Gojyo's room to check for the half-youkai.  He saw no signs of the man.  Sanzo got angry.  Here he was trying to get some sleep and having to go on an idiot hunt in the middle of the night.  If he weren't so very sure that this was out of their league Sanzo would have just left them to the problem.  Goku was enough to look after; he didn't need to be the caretaker of two healthy grown youkai.  Sanzo loaded his gun and walked out of the inn.


	2. Much Ado About Spiders

Chapter 1 Part 2: A Normal Day

An itty-bitty reminder that I don't own Saiyuki. I only wish I did.   ^_^;

"Get on with it already!  Or else!!" –Sanzo.

Hakkai followed the mysterious young woman as they wove through the streets.  He soon became very lost, "Miss, can you please tell me what this emergency is?"

"I'm sorry.  I am so very sorry." said the woman suddenly stopping.  Hakkai almost ran into the back of her when he noticed that it was a dead end alley.  He jumped back as the woman suddenly brandished a knife and swung at him.

"Nani?!" he exclaimed very confused.

"You don't understand.  This is the best for you.  You don't want them to get you.  It's horrid.  Horrid!" Said the young woman almost at tears.

Caught between going to defense and wanting to help her, Hakkai didn't have enough time to dodge and the knife carved a long gash up his arm.  Wincing he jumped back and threw up his barrier to block her continuous swings.  She was only a human so Hakkai didn't want to hurt her.  He moved in for an incapacitating punch to the stomach only to receive another gash as she dodged.

"Stop this.  What is wrong?" asked Hakkai dodging again.

"They'll get you.  They're already after your friend.  He won't survive the night.  You can't escape there are too many.  This is the best that you go quickly before they get to you." Cried the woman.

"What will?" asked Hakkai.

"The eight legged ones." she said in a hushed whisper not once stopping her attack.

_Eight legged ones?  Spiders?  Goku said that he saw spiders at the dinner when I asked him what happened to upset him.  Maybe there is a delirium sickness going around this town and driving these people crazy…but a sickness that effects youkai as well as humans?_  Thought Hakkai as he dodged.  He was perplexed.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gojyo stepped into the tavern and saw the personnel washing and cleaning up.  There were no customers in there at this time.  He took a seat and propped his feet up lighting a cigarette.  The waitress from earlier walked up to him.  Gojyo smiled.

"Is your shift over babe?" He asked putting on his most winning grin.  

"In a few more minutes." she replied with a smile.

"Well, in that case babe, how about a sake?" said Gojyo.  The waitress giggled.

Sanzo stalked quietly and quickly through the streets.  He could sense a strong presence nearby but as Goku had mentioned upon entering this town, it was strange and not quite youkai.  It was something different all together.  It seemed to be all around but yet not.  Rounding a corner, Sanzo saw Hakkai dodging a knife-wielding girl.  He was bleeding heavily from his arm.  She looked insane, her eyes wild.  He raised his gun and without one word fired into her shoulder knocking her to the ground.  She passed out.  He walked over to Hakkai.

"What is going on?" He demanded leveling his gun at Hakkai.

"She just started attacking saying that it was better to die now than let, "Them" get you.  Whoever "They" are." said Hakkai.

"Ch." said Sanzo then kneeling down and picking the woman up. "You let your guard down to a mere human."  He frowned and started to walk off.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo." said Hakkai quickly healing his wound and walking behind Sanzo.

Sanzo made a B-line for the tavern.  That's where Gojyo was sure to be.  He motioned Hakkai to take the girl across to the small hospice while he got Gojyo.  Sanzo entered and stalked angrily to the table that Gojyo was seated at.  He swatted the red haired man's feet off the tabletop and glared.

"We're going, Gojyo." He snapped.  Gojyo started to open his mouth to protest when he found a gun pointed at his forehead, "Now."  The command was not to be disobeyed.

Gojyo decided rather quickly that he should do as Sanzo asked of his and got up to leave when the waitress appeared again now off shift.  Gojyo smiled slyly, "I was just leaving." He wrapped an arm about her waist and miraculously was able to now find the inn.

Sanzo gave Gojyo one last glare as the red haired man and his girlfriend at the time disappeared into his room.  He bandaged Hakkai claiming that Hakkai was not wrapping the bandages right then glared.

"Don't leave this room or I will kill you." said Sanzo forcefully shutting the door.  

Hakkai smiled.  That was just Sanzo's way of saying 'rest'.  He closed his eyes and went to sleep politely ignoring the loud sounds that were emanating from Gojyo's room.

Sanzounlocked the door to his room and just as he opened it, Goku came flying out.  He looked crazed.  He collided with Sanzo and grabbed the monk's robes tightly crying.  He nearly caused them both to lose their balance.  Sanzo glared and raised his gun looking into the room.  There was nothing out of the ordinary in the dark room.  He tried to push Goku away but failed miserably against the iron grip.

"What's wrong with you, you stupid monkey." Growled Sanzo.  It was not a question but a demand.

"Don't let them get me Sanzo!! Onegai!!" cried Goku shaking as he tightened his grip on Sanzo's robes.

"Who?" asked Sanzo looking again, "There's no one in there you crazy ape."

"T-the spiders!" choked Goku between sobs, "I tried to hit them but I couldn't.  They have sharp fangs."

"It bit you." said Sanzo.  Then after getting an affirmative nod, "Show me."

Goku held out his arm for Sanzo to see.  Sanzo raised an eyebrow.  He saw no wound on the arm, not even the slightest of scratches.  He glared up at Goku expecting a sick joke but all he saw was panic and fear.  He touched the arm feeling it for a wound on the inside but found none, still Goku winced and cried out as if it was really hurting him whenever Sanzo applied pressure.  Sanzo frowned.  He thought for a moment then put his hand to Goku's forehead checking for a fever but that was not the problem either.

"Please don't leave me alone!" cried Goku.

Sanzo sighed and put a hand to his own head, "Do you see the spiders in there now?"

Goku looked up and turned back toward the room, "No,…but-but…they were there.  They were!"

"Come, then.  Let's get some sleep."  said Sanzo sternly, taking Goku by the shoulders and guiding him back into the room.  He tucked Goku into the left side of the bed then looked over at the nightstand, "Where is my fan, baka."

Goku pulled the fan out from under his pillow and handed it back to Sanzo, "I thought they got you." He whispered.

Sanzo hit Goku over the head a bit lighter than he would have normally, "Bakasaru, I don't die that easily."

Sanzo walked to the other side of the bed and after stripping out of his robes slid under the covers.  He had just settled in to sleep when he felt Goku curl up against his back shivering.  Growling Sanzo turned around to face Goku, "What, you dumbass ape?"

"S-Sanzo…there's a spider in the corner." whispered Goku shaking.

Sanzo looked over at the corner and his perpetual frown returned at full force.  There was absolutely nothing there, but Goku's eyes were locked as if he were really seeing it.  That's when Sanzo noticed it.  He hadn't before but now that the moon light shown down on Goku's diadem he saw a long crack going up the side.  His emotional surge of fear must be causing the crack.  Much like wherever something happened to Sanzo himself.  He looked down into the wide fear filled eyes of the little youkai and did something that he would have never allowed himself to do under normal circumstance.  He hugged Goku.  Much out of necessity to bring Goku's, fear down and out of worry.  He'd find out what was going on in the morning.  Right now, Genjou Sanzo was very tired.  So there, they slept.  Goku curled up tightly into a ball and hugged securely to Sanzo's chest.  It looked much like a parent trying to calm a frightened child telling them that there was no such thing as the boogey man.  And…that's how Gojyo found them the next morning.     

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhahahahahahhahahah!!!" laughed Gojyo upon sighting as he walked into the room.

Sanzo woke with a growl as he sat up sending Gojyo his first glare of the morning, "Shut up, kappa."

"You and the monkey sleeping together, who would have thought.  Ahahahahah!!!  You are such a pervert, Sanzo. AHAHAAH!!" laughed Gojyo.  He had to dodge very quickly as the Smith and Wesson made its first appearance that day and a bullet went sailing past his head.

"Shut up!" shouted Sanzo, "The dumbass ape was hallucinating so badly last night that he nearly broke his limiter."

"So you had to 'comfort' him I see." grinned Gojyo as he dodged a rain of bullets.  Gojyo loved to set off Sanzo's last nerve.

The door was suddenly opened by the still sleepy Hakkai who managed to make his way over to a nearby chair, "What's going on?"

"The kappa's dead." growled Sanzo still firing.

"Sanzo, please.  We have to pay for all these damages." pleaded Hakkai.  Sanzo fired once more then stopped with a 'Ch' for good measure.

Without another word, Sanzo got out of bed and picked up his paintbrush and a sutra paper.  He began to write on it.  Gojyo who had noticed that the bullets had stopped coming, crawled out from behind the chair that he was using as a hiding spot and sat in it.  Sanzo finished his writing.  

"What's wrong?" asked Hakkai again. 

"Monkey was so frightened last night that he nearly shattered his diadem by sheer force." Said Gojyo relaying the message.

"Frightened by what?" asked Hakkai.

The sutra paper glowed along with Sanzo's hand as the cracks sealed over.  He didn't bother to look up, "Spiders."

"Spiders?  The bakasaru afraid of teeny tiny spiders?" asked Gojyo.  

"No, was it the big spiders that he said that he saw at the tavern yesterday?" asked Hakkai.

"I don't know but whatever it is does not exist." Said Sanzo crossing his arms, "He pointed one out for me and I didn't see anything.  He claimed to have a bite on his arm but there is no wound.  He seems to see it though." He flicked Goku's ear, "Bakasaru."  The boy didn't stir.

"I don't know about the rest of you but it is time for breakfast." Said Gojyo getting up.  He shook Goku, "Hey, food-for-brain, its time for breakfast."  Goku still did not move. Gojyo looked up in alarm, "Hakkai, something's wrong."

Hakkai frowned and pushed his way over.  His hand didn't even need to touch Goku's forehead to feel the heat emanating off it, "He's burning up.  Gojyo please get me some water, quickly."

Gojyo quickly made his way out of the room and down the stairs to fetch the water.  Sanzo frowned, "He didn't have a fever last night.  How could he have been hallucinating before the fever."

"Hmm." Said Hakkai thinking back to last night, "Something weird is going on.  That woman last night attacked me claiming to be saving me from 'Them'; she called them the eight-legged ones.  She was talking about spiders I'm sure.  They way she was going on they sounded like the same ones Goku was ranting about.  Maybe it's the same thing."

"That woman was crazy and so is the ape." Said Sanzo, "If the delusions get worse, I'll just shoot him."  Turning Sanzo abruptly left.  Hakkai just looked blankly at the door; Sanzo could be so cold sometimes.  

Gojyo entered with a basin of cold water.  Hakkai thanked him and rolling up a cloth began to try to cool Goku down.  Gojyo frowned noticing the lack of Sanzo but shrugged.  That monk hated their guts what could he say.  He grinned on the outside, well, that's what Sanzo would like them to think.  Gojyo had believed that when they had first started traveling but he soon got used to finding the subtle signs that Sanzo cared.

"Hakkai.  Not like I'm worried about the bottomless pit here, but…is he going to be all right?" asked Gojyo looking down at Goku who was still unmoving.

"Probably, his fever is going down very fast." Said Hakkai then he looked up at Gojyo, "But if you wouldn't mind, can I ask you to get some herbs from the store just in case his fever flares back up."

"No problem, it's on my way to pick up some smokes." Said Gojyo shrugging as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, and Gojyo." Said Hakkai as Gojyo started to leave the room.

"Nani?" asked Gojyo looking over his shoulder.

"Have you seen Hakuryuu?  He wasn't in my room this morning." Said Hakkai worriedly.  Gojyo shook his head.  He hadn't seen the little guy since yesterday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo walked through the town.  He had no doubt that Hakkai would take good care of the stupid monkey so his presence there wasn't needed.  There was something that he needed to take care of after his daily muttering at the Three Aspects for putting him with this crew of idiot youkai.  Well, two youkai and a half.  He was going to find the person who was messing around with them and make his pay.  He was quite sure that there was some main entity causing all of this trouble and no one crosses Genjou Sanzo and gets away with it.

Gojyo paid for the cigarettes and herbs with some of the money that he had attained from his card games at the last town.  He smiled slyly to the cashier on his way out.  She giggled.  Stepping out onto the road Gojyo felt the world spinning about him as he became very dizzy.  He grabbed the railing to the store porch and held on till the world stopped moving and things leveled back out then he tried to find his way back to the inn and became once again very lost.

Goku finally woke up.  His heavy eyes blinked slowly then Hakkai's face came into focus.  He was wringing out a cloth.  Goku's stomach remembered what time of day it way and made its protest known very loudly, "Ano…Hakkai, I'm hungry…"

"Well, seems you have recovered rather quickly from that fever." Said Hakkai smiling.

"Was it from that bite?" asked Goku slowly sitting up.

"There are no spiders, Goku." Said Hakkai firmly, "You don't have a bite."  He would have to put a stop to these delusions before they really hurt the young youkai.

"But I do!" emphatically insisted Goku looking down at his arm.  He saw no bite, "Eh, nani?"  Suddenly there was a light cracking sound and a jagged line shot up his diadem.  Goku blinked in confusion as the bite returned to his vision, "Nani?!"

"You limiter!" said Hakkai, "I'm going to get Sanzo."  Hakkai stood up.

"Wait, Hakkai!" said Goku as he held up his arm for Hakkai to see, "Do you not see the bite?"

Hakkai raised an eyebrow with a sad frown, "Goku, there is no mark on your arm."

"But it's there." Insisted Goku gingerly touching the arm.  The pain was real enough.

"Goku, you've had a fever and its still going down." Said Hakkai gently.

"No, it's not that." Said Goku trying to think.

"Just stay here and rest.  I'm going to get Sanzo to fix your limiter." Said Hakkai moving toward the door.

Goku's eyes went wide as realization suddenly hit him like Jeep at full speed.  The limiter!  He had vaguely remembered hearing it crack last night just before he saw the spiders, "Hakkai, wait!"  He jumped out of bed only to get that sick dizzy feeling.  Hakkai caught him by the shoulders and sat him on the bed's edge.

"Goku you need to stay." Said Hakkai but before he could react, Goku's hand shot out at the ear cuff limiter's that Hakkai wore and he squeezed.  When he heard a slight crack Goku let go.  Hakkai stepped back in shock, "What's wrong with—" he choked on his words as he saw the scabbed bite on Goku's arm, "The bite!"  Hakkai wrapped the wound still in semi-disbelief.

"What's going on?" asked Goku wanting an explanation.

Hakkai thought for a moment then he seemed to understand, "There must be an illusion on this whole town." He speculated. "And by releasing some of our power we are able to see through this farce.  Your instincts must have known that something was wrong and worked on their own to protect you hence the crack in your diadem.  Nevertheless, I wonder how such an illusion was cast on us.  Any clues?"

"I…I'm hungry Hakkai…"said Goku his stomach rumbling again.

Hakkai smiled and shook his head.  Just when he thought that Goku had started thinking like an adult…all well, "Come on Goku.  Let's get something to eat and find the others." He checked once more on Goku's fever before they walked out, it was nearly dissipated.  He thought, "The fever must have been from some kind of poison being in the bite.  Probably some kind of paralysis.  You didn't move an inch the whole time."

They went down to the inn ground floor and saw nobody.  It was if the whole inn had been deserted.  Not even the keeper was there.  Hakkai frowned but he and Goku helped themselves to the kitchen where Hakkai cooked some eggs, which Goku happily ate, and ate, and ate.  Hakkai was finishing his cup of coffee when Goku looked up at him.

"Hakkai, there's one thing." Said Goku, "Every time I see the spiders, I can't move.  I don't understand.  If I moved then I could hit them better."

"Are you afraid?" asked Hakkai.

"I don't know.  I know that Nyoibu could splat them before they got to me but…I just can't move to fight." Said Goku then he poked another egg and gobbled it, "Your food tastes very different from the food we had last night.  It had a funny after taste."

"Funny after taste?" repeated Hakkai then he figured out how the illusion had completely evaded all of this senses, "They drugged our food yesterday!  Come on, we have to find Gojyo and Sanzo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo turned angrily for the fifth time gun raised.  He was so certain that something was following him but every time he turned to shoot it dead, there was absolutely nothing there.  He growled, who ever this maniac was, he was going to die in a horrible messy manner when Sanzo found him.  He pointed his gun in air at nothing in particular and fired.  Maybe this would scare that loser out of hiding.  The bullet disappeared into mid air.  Sanzo's eyes opened wider.  What in the world?  He heard something hiss in pain.  He had hit something that wasn't there, no something that he couldn't see.  It must be invisible.  He shot again but didn't make a hit.  He took a ready stance and waited to hear the slightest noise but heard nothing.  He waited when he heard a call.

"Saaannnzoooo!" 

Sanzo looked around.  Someone was calling him and he had a very good idea of whom, but how had that damn monkey recovered so fast.  He frowned.  It the bakasaru came this way then he could get hurt by whatever this invisible thing was.  Suddenly something knocked him down.  He struggled to no avail to throw the thing off.  It had his gun arm pinned with the wrist twisted awkwardly.  He couldn't fire for the pain.  Suddenly he felt something tear open the flesh of his arm.  He hissed in pain, he Genjou Sanzo would never scream.  Looking down he saw no wound but he could feel the blood gushing out of the deep gash.  Where was the blood?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku heard a gun shot.  Sanzo must be close.  He ran down a few more streets giving wide berth to the spiders he saw scurrying all over the ground.  A cold chill swept over him at the mere sight of them.

"Saaannnzoooo!" He shouted.  He knew Sanzo would never respond but it would tell Sanzo that he was coming.  He didn't want to meet the wrong end of the Smith and Wesson.

Goku bolted down a side street only to see Sanzo at last…with a huge spider pinning him to the ground.  Goku felt his body solidify as if lead weights were attached to his limbs ceasing all movement at the mere sight of the monster.  He couldn't convince himself to go near it.  'Sanzo.' Goku knew that the monk was in danger but, but…  A scent crossed his noise and guided his eyes down to see a long trail of crimson, which had made it's way to his feet; it was Sanzo's blood.  Following the blood Goku saw a long gash running down Sanzo's arm and blood on the razor edged leg of the spider from where it had ripped into his flesh as it licked the blood off cleaning the leg.  Sanzo was hurt and trapped.  Goku felt a rage build up inside him. There was a loud sound as another crack ran up the diadem as Goku's eyes narrowed.  In a flash the Nyoibu staff appeared in his hand and he rushed forward catching the spider with his shoulder and slammed it away from Sanzo.  The creature was thrown into the alley wall and Goku, half-crazed, leapt after it.  He hit the spider so hard with the staff that it actually began to rip the creature to pieces splattering blood and gore everywhere.  Even in its death he couldn't quit, the bloodlust was strong.

Sanzo quickly got to his feet recovering his gun then holding a hand over the pouring wound that he couldn't see.  He tore off a piece of his robe and wrapped it thinking of how many more robes would he ruin on this dumb trip West.  He looked up, he had seen Goku but where was that stupid ape now.  Hearing the sickening sound of rending flesh, he turned around to see Goku, his staff descending upon something unseen.  Sanzo frowned.  The thing had to be dead by now, what was going on.  Finishing with wrapping all he thought was bleeding Sanzo walked over and put a hand on Goku's shoulder turning him around.  He nearly didn't duck in time as a clawed hand cut through the air.  He was not greeted with the I-Am-So-Happy-To-See-Sanzo face but with a cold half crazed glare.  Goku's ears now held a sharp point thought they hadn't grown much longer.  Sanzo glared back for a moment eye's narrowing in the stare down; his gun held ready to fire at hostility.  The diadem was still there so what--- he saw not one but three full length cracks snaking their way up the front of the diadem.  One more and it would surely burst asunder.  

"Bakasaru."  Sanzo wrote something on a sutra paper and started to hold it up to the diadem to mend the cracks when the staff came down across his hand in a swift precise stinging stroke.  It made him drop the sutra paper and wince.  Sanzo glared at the youkai then leaned over to pick it up only to receive another strike of the staff to his hand, "Stop that you dumbass ape!" He was getting angry as he tried again only to receive another stinging blow.

"San…zo…" The crazy golden eyes watched him intently.

"You still in control saru?" asked Sanzo.

"…" It was silent for a moment.

"Goku?" Sanzo asked again readying his gun to fire.

"…Hunger…" growled the youkai that was not quite Goku but still enough to count.

"Let me fix the diadem, bakasaru." said Sanzo picking up the paper successfully this time.

"NO!" hissed the youkai suddenly striking the paper from Sanzo's hand, "Come."

Sanzo had to run after the monkey as Goku raced off following a different scent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gojyo suddenly felt very sick.  The world was spinning, whirling around before his eyes as if it were caught in some kind of strange dance.  The buildings seemed to change from one to another different building and back again.  It was as if the town could not make up its mind of how that it was set up.  He stumbled forward and grabbed hold of the nearest wall until the dizzy spell passed.  He wasn't even sure if he was walking back toward the inn or not.  Sometimes he could swear that he saw some of those spiders that Goku had been wailing about.  Gojyo closed his eyes a sudden anger sweeping over him.  What was wrong with him?  This place was driving him crazy.  He stepped forward only to run into somebody.  He growled a curse then looked up.

"Hakkai." he said a little surprised.

"Gojyo, I'm glad that I found you." said Hakkai, "This whole town is an illusion."

"An illusion, huh?" Then what is this hell hole really?" asked Gojyo trying to make the town stop flashing.

"From what I can tell it is a giant hive of spiders.  The illusion is to coax unknowing victims into their trap." said Hakkai.

"Spiders?  So the monkey wasn't kidding, huh." said Gojyo, "So why haven't they eaten us yet?"

"I don't know." said Hakkai, "They seem to be waiting for something."

"Like what?" asked Gojyo.

"Like…" Hakkai stopped to think then a sudden loud chattering sound filled his ears.  Hakkai looked up to see a spider about half the size of the inn heading straight at them, "Like that!"

Gojyo turned in the direction that Hakkai was pointing and saw nothing, then to his horror after a few seconds of concentrating an enormous spider entered his vision.  His eyes went wide, "Well…one should always wait till mommy eats first…"

Hakkai backed up as he saw a swarm of the little spiders heading toward them, "They-they're everywhere!"

Gojyo looked down, "How come you can see these things and it takes me a whole forever to notice."

Hakkai shot a blast of light at the swarm of spiders, "Well, I didn't see them until Goku cracked my limiter."

Cracked your limiter, oh shit." said Gojyo pulling out his shaku jou and closing his eyes for a moment concentrating to find out where the spiders were, "Are you sure that's safe, Hakkai?"

"No, but it's the only way to see through this illusion." said Hakkai splattering another group of the endless little spiders as he jumped back to dodge being bitten. 

"You are NOT going to tell me that the saru is walking around with a cracked limiter!" said Gojyo pulling back his shaku, which was now stained with the spider's black blood.

"Well, I guess I won't tell you then." smiled Hakkai throwing another attack.

"We are all going to die." groaned Gojyo mournfully.  He whirled his weapon clearing the path around Hakkai, "So if it's your youkai powers that makes these things visible then since I don't have a limiter shouldn't I see them?"

"Your human half must be interfering with your senses.  Sanzo should be completely blind to them.  All it takes for you is to focus your energy." said Hakkai.

"Geez, these things are everywhere!" shouted Gojyo kicking one off his boot.

"Hey." smiled Hakkai, "I said that earlier, why'd you just now notice."

"Well, they weren't messing up my good clothes earlier." said Gojyo giving the offending creature a stab from the sharp end of the shaku.

"Where are the?" came a voice.

"Just about that building.  What, can't you see?" said Gojyo turning around expecting to see Hakkai only to meet the dangerous end of the Smith and Wesson between the eyes.  He expected to feel a ventilation hole in one of his shoulders at least but the gun raised and shot toward the building.  Gojyo looked slightly relieved until the gun pointed at him again.

"Another crack like that and you will get likewise." said Sanzo, "Now, how many and where."  It was not a question.

Gojyo started to answer and he looked up to direct Sanzo's gun in the direction of the giant spider; there was no way that Sanzo could miss that even if he couldn't see it.  That's when he saw a flash of a person then it disappeared, reappearing for a moment to strike the Nyoibu staff across the huge creatures head sending blood spurting all around only to disappear again.  Goku was moving at an incredibly fast speed.  Gojyo's eyes were open wide, "Wha…"

"The ape obviously has the one that you are gaping at kappa so choose me a different one." said Sanzo impatiently.

"Is h-his limiter broken?" asked Gojyo flashbacks of the last few times that had happened rushed through his mind.

"Not entirely but if the battle lasts it might." snapped Sanzo, "So hurry up."

"There are hundreds of these little spiders all over the place.  You could start with the left." said Gojyo, "They are currently at the wall and closing in fast."

"Good." said Sanzo firing bullets at the area near the wall with a practiced mechanical swiftness.  Empty.  Reload.  Empty.  Reload.  There were absolutely no questions to be asked.  He was rewarded with several dead bodies though he could not see them.  Only 10% of Sanzo's bullets completely missed their target.  Gojyo was just glad that the gun was not aimed at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai was all too soon growing weary from throwing the blasts, but the spiders just kept coming.  There was no telling how many of these creatures were still in reserve and hadn't made it to the site yet.  He had the bad feeling that they could possibly die here.  He looked up as something flashed by him he looked up to see Goku attacking the mother spider.  He noticed also with much relief that the diadem was still very much in place but Goku just wasn't acting normal.  The little saru would have swept the enemy out of his and Gojyo's paths giving them a bit of relief before starting in on his own battle.  That worried Hakkai.  Goku was a creature of habit, it wasn't like him to do something out of order.  Hearing Sanzo's gun fire would usually make Hakkai feel a bit of relief but since he knew that Sanzo couldn't see, Hakkai began to worry that a spider would crawl up behind Sanzo and injure the monk.  No, Gojyo was over there he would take care of Sanzo.  Everything was going to work out, he kept telling himself.  Still the battle raged on its hour and just when Hakkai thought that he could not fire one blast more he saw the huge spider finally manage to swat Goku slamming him into the ground.  There was a bright white light.  NO!

"Goku!" shouted Hakkai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blood was thick in the air as Goku raced on with Sanzo following him.  At this moment he didn't care whither the monk was behind him or not, there was a battle ahead and he was hungry for bloodshed.  The smell drew him like a moth to flame through the streets until he emerged in the town square where spiders were crawling everywhere.  His eyes lit up with eagerness when he noticed the smell of a youkai and a half youkai.  His sharp narrowed eyes quickly found them and he considered for a moment.  _No, I know them._  He turned his attention to the fight to see a huge spider making its way over.  _MY enemy._  He rushed forward all too eager to spill the blood of combat.  He jumped forward and swung at the spider's head as it got close enough and began to dodge and attack accordingly.  It was thrilling.  Suddenly during the fight he lost his concentration.  A voice inside said, "I'm hungry…"  In that moment the spider struck him down into the ground.  He felt the back of his head strike something hard then a shattering sound was the last thing he consciously remembered.  The new being had only one thought one desire as of the moment in its blackened mind.  Kill.  My.  Enemy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gojyo's arm was growing tiered as well as his voice from having to shout directions at Sanzo.  He swung again only this time it wasn't a well-placed swing and the chain wrapped around a piece of porch.  He pulled; the shaku was stuck.  Seeing its chance a spider jumped out at him going toward his face.  Gojyo threw up a hand to shield his face when a bolt of chi light slammed into its hairy body.  Blood exploded everywhere as the hairy remains fell to the side.  Gojyo gave Hakkai a grateful look, received a smile in return before he managed to yank the shaku free, and resumed his sweeping attacks.  He had just splattered another row of the creatures when he heard a crash and watched the enormous mother spider slam Goku into the ground then the white light followed.  

"SHIT!" shouted Gojyo and he meant Super Heinous Inevitable Trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo noticed as well but he shrugged it off.  They were too busy right now to be bothered by that.  If Goku finished his enemy off and came after them, he would just shoot him.  That would put an end to that miserable little youkai.  He continued firing at the invisible creatures with a vengeance.  He watched carefully to see if his bullets disappeared into invisible flesh or if they ricocheted off the cobblestone street, in which case, he would adjust his aim.  Suddenly the illusion dropped and he saw the spiders.  He shot the two closest to him then turned to see an exhausted Hakkai and a very blood splattered Gojyo.  He looked up adjusting his gaze to see a blood soaked Goku standing on the remains of the mother spider still tearing away at the flesh.  He shot another spider as it crawled toward him then reloaded keeping an eye steadily on Goku.  Now that his enemy was dead, he would choose a new target but the question was who?  

_Don't make me hurt you._ Thought Sanzo at Goku as the saru turned from his kill and stalked toward them.  Sanzo mentally sighed in relief as Goku started in on the slaughter of the smaller spiders.  Apparently, the job wasn't done until all the spiders were corpses.  They still had time.  He saw, however, that Gojyo was watching Goku nervously as he continued slashing the spiders.  The pour of the little spiders was constant and the battle raged on of two over hours more.  Soon, however, they didn't have to lift a finger at all with the battle as Goku dashed about slaying them like no tomorrow.  Sanzo managed to catch the exhausted Hakkai by the elbows as ho collapsed and set him down gently.

"Don't move.  You are even more useless than you already are dead." said Sanzo.

Hakkai shook his head and smiled gently, "Why can't you just say what you really mean?"

"Are you saying that I don't say what I mean?" demanded Sanzo his eyes trying to frown at the wise youkai.

"I know you don't say what you mean." said Hakkai still smiling.

"Chi." said Sanzo loudly a slight grin crawling over his face, "We'll see."

"Sanzo, you dumb monk!!  We've got a problem here!!!!" Came Gojyo's panicked voice.

Sanzo looked up to see Gojyo go flying into a wall.  Leaving Hakkai, he ran between Goku and Gojyo his arm held out, "Bakasaru!"

Gojyo propped himself up and watched Sanzo take care of the monkey.  Once the diadem formed again, Goku promptly collapsed.  Gojyo put a hand to his shoulder.  That had been an exceptionally hard strike.  The bruise that he imagined would be there the next morning was assured.  He looked around at the corpses.  There was not one spider left alive.  The whole place smelt of blood and was starting to reek of dead flesh.  And there was a LOT of that.  He felt a bit queasy.  Damn stinky spiders, then again the worst smell was coming off Goku.  He was covered in gore, flesh pieces, and blood mixed with his strong fighter's sweat.  He wanted a bath, now!!!  Gojyo struggled to his feet and moved away from Goku.

"We need to leave here before something comes attracted to this rotting stink." said Sanzo frowning.

"I don't know where Hakuryuu is." said Hakkai shaking his head.  

"We won't get far in this condition, Sanzo." said Gojyo plopping down beside Hakkai.

"I am not staying here.  I will go find Hakuryuu." said Sanzo wandering off with meaning.

Sanzo started toward the inn then stopped.  If Hakkai didn't know where the little white dragon was then he wasn't at the inn.  He thought for a moment, and then stalked toward the tavern.  That's where all this trouble started and that's probably where it will end.  He walked in and saw no one.  He stepped in further undeterred by the absence only to hear a shuffle of clothing and then a dish fell from its precarious balance and to the floor in a crash.  It shattered followed by an 'owch'.  Sanzo quickly made his way over to the bar and looked behind it only to seethe two waitresses and the inn/bar keeper cowering there.

"You are humans." he said then he caught the bar keeper in his most dangerous glare, "You didn't try to warn us."

"T-the spiders would have killed us too." stammered the barkeeper.

"Ch.  And where is the white dragon." Sanzo demanded.  One of the waitresses pointed over to a wooden barrel.  He walked over to the barrel, "You'd better leave now.  The spiders are dead."  With out any further attention paid to the humans Sanzo broke open the barrel top and Hakuryuu looking very distressed flew out and flapped beside Sanzo awaiting permission to alight upon his shoulder.  The little dragon knew better than to assume, "Ch."

Sanzo turned and walked back to the others with Hakuryuu on his shoulder.  Upon sighting of it's master, however, the little dragon flew up and over to him worriedly.  Hakkai smiled.

"Are you all right Hakuryuu?" he asked petting the little white dragon.

"Kyuuuu!!!" it said affirmatively.

"Can you turn into Jeep?" he asked.

In answer the little dragon transformed, "Kyuuuuuu!"  The engine revved.

"Good going Mr. Worldly Monk." said Gojyo smiling as he got into the jeep.  Sanzo growled and flashed him an obscene hand gesture before walking over and helping Hakkai into the jeep even though Hakkai insisted that he was all right.  Hakkai just shook his head and smiled.  Sanso cursing under his breath collected Goku's unconscious body and deposited him unceremoniously into the backseat of the jeep then got in himself.  

"Sanzo…" came Goku's voice, "…I'm hungry…"

"Even semi-conscious all he can think about is his stomach." said Gojyo shaking his head.

"West." commanded Sanzo.

Hakkai nodded and pulled out of the town.  Yes, just another average day.


	3. The Shadow of Sanzo

_Thank you all for the reviews.  I really appreciated them and your support in my attempts at fanfiction.   If I need to make any other adjustments just let me know.  Thanks SF._

Chapter 2 Part 1:  The Shadow of Sanzo

"Hey bakasaru, you awake?" Asked Gojyo poking Goku in the forehead as the heavy lids opened, "It's been five hours since we left that town."

"We left?" asked Goku hazily.  He blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, you aped out on us and mass murdered those spiders." said Gojyo slapping him on the back, "Saved us a lot of work."

"Did…did I hurt any of you?" asked Goku eyes downcast.  He always felt bad about what he did even though he could never remember.

"Not to worry ape, you gave me a little love slap on the shoulder but Sanzo got you quickly so smile, you stinky saru." grinned Gojyo.

"Who are you calling stinky, you cockroach!" shouted Goku.

"You. Smell.  You dumb ape!" countered Gojyo.

"Ero-kappa!" retaliated Goku, "You stink too!!"

"Not as bad as you, dumbass monkey!" retorted Gojyo slamming Goku's face into the middle of the backseat holding it there.

"Who are you calling dumbass, you dumbass!" shouted Goku struggling to get back up.

"You, who else you brainless ape." retaliated Gojyo with a smirk, "At least I don't eat seat cushions."

"I'm not afraid of you, red cockroach!" yelled Goku.

However, as always before the argument could get out of hand too badly there was the inevitable sound of two well placed fan strikes.  *Thwack* *Thwack*  As Sanzo turned around, standing up in the jeep, he glowered.

"Shut up or I'll kill both of you!  Neither of you baka's are in any condition to be arguing so play dead or be dead!  And stay silent!" shouted Sanzo before plopping back down in his chair.

"Sanzo…" piped Goku.

"Shut up." snapped Sanzo.

"Ano…I'm hungry." said Goku.  *THWACK* "…itaiyo…"

"He's right.  None of us have eaten since breakfast nine hours ago." said Hakkai smiling.

"I'll kill you too." said Sanzo eyebrow twitching.  Then Goku's stomach rumbled loudly breaking the silence.  The paper fan rose instantly.

"It wasn't my fault!" cried Goku covering his head as his stomach rumbled again…wait this one wasn't his stomach.  Everyone turned to face Sanzo who glared at all of them then sat back down arms crossed.

"You're hungry too, aren't you, bohzo?" said Gojyo tauntingly.

"Shut up!" said Sanzo emphasizing it with a solid *Thwack*.

"Sanzo…" came Goku's voice again.  *Thwack*

They continued in silence for a few more hours when suddenly there was an explosion in front of Jeep and the vehicle dragon was thrown backwards landing on it's back tires spinning.  The sheer force of the explosion had thrown Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo out.  Gojyo slammed back first into a rock face and fell forward in pain.  Sanzo had been sent flying into the air only to land several yards away on his right arm, there had been a sickening crack.  He growled in anger and pain rolling to his feet and drawing his gun his right arm hanging limp.  Goku had curled up as he had been thrown and from the jeep and merely rolled across the ground collecting a few scrapes.  He got to his feet quickly and faced the enemy.  It was a band of seven youkai.  Four were archers; they drew.

Gojyo dodged as an arrow flew at him and brandished his shaku only to take an arrow in the calf of his left leg.  He fell with a curse.  Sanzo ran toward them dodging arrows and firing his gun, he tripped in mid-dodge of an arrow but as he fell he saw Goku leap into the fray with his Nyoibu in hand cracking skulls.  He saw one leave the fight trying to make his escape.  Sanzo scrambled to his feet and pursued it, but every time he got a clean shot the youkai would manage to dodge.  He followed it as it ran and he soon left the others behind.  The youkai finally stopped near a river and turned jumping at Sanzo.  It managed to knock his gun from his hand and they grappled.  Sanzo received long cuts down his arms and the front of his robe was soon a shredded mess.  He finally managed to push the youkai off and grabbed his gun.  He felt a ki blast hit him but oddly enough it inflicted no damage.  The youkai laughed as Sanzo pulled the trigger and shot it dead.  He glared then started to return when everything spun quickly and the ground rose up to meet him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha, I killed twenty." said Goku leaning on the Nyoibu.  Reinforcements for the youkai band had entered the battle.

"Twenty-three.  I beat you dumbass monkey." said Gojyo limping heavily and holding the chain to the sharp end of the shaku, letting it dangle.  Blood dripped from it, "Ah…seems we got them all, eh saru?"  He sat down nearly collapsing.  Gojyo caught a roll of cloth bandage that Goku had scrounged out of the scattered supplies as Goku threw it at him. "Thanks, how's Hakkai?"  He began to bind the gushing wound in his leg ignoring all the other cuts he had accumulated.

Goku made his way carefully over to where the jeep was and crawled in through the upside down door to see Hakkai all crumpled up against the dash, "Hakkai?"  Gently he pulled the unconscious man out and sat him up against a pile of rocks.  Goku returned to Jeep and put his shoulder to it attempting to turn it back over to its tires.  His feet ground trenches into the dirt and he was about to stop when he heard a thunk as someone else put their shoulder to the jeep.

"You don't have the strength to push it back over by yourself after a fight like that you bakasaru." said Gojyo as they turned it over on its side then back on its wheels.

"Kuu…yuu.." said the dizzy Hakuryuu as it morphed back into a unconscious white dragon.

Gojyo sat back down breathing heavily, "Where's Sanzo?"

"Sanzo!" Goku's head shot up and scanned the area around.  Catching Sanzo's scent he ran in the direction.  Soon he came across Sanzo's body by the river.  He knelt and gently shook him, "Sanzo.  Sanzo."  Sanzo slowly sat up and saw Goku's smiling face beaming at him.  Goku grinned happily noticing that Sanzo only had minor injuries, he had missed seeing the arm.  Sanzo looked around, "You're okay."

"Are you here alone?" asked Sanzo.

"Yes, the others are hurt." said Goku helping Sanzo stand up, "Come."

Unexpectedly, Sanzo reached out and grabbed Goku by the front of his tunic and pushed him into the river and with his good arm and the help of nearby tree roots held him under the water.  Surprise tore most of the air from Goku's lungs as he went under.  His eyes were clenched tightly from the stinging water as he tried to surface.  _Sanzo, why?_  

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo remembered falling unconscious but when he came to he was holding someone beneath the river water.  He let go only to see Goku break the surface sputtering and coughing.  The small brown haired youkai climbed half out of the river breathing deeply and coughing.  He looked up at Sanzo hurt and afraid.  Sanzo reached over to yank him out of the water only to find wary eyes watching him carefully.  Goku couldn't help but flinch as Sanzo pulled him the rest of the way out.  

"What's wrong, what happened?" demanded Sanzo glaring.

"You.  You threw me in the river and held me under the water." quietly said Goku pushing his dripping bangs back to keep an eye on Sanzo, "Were…were you going to kill me?"

"I did what?" asked Sanzo frowning, "I don't remember doing any such thing."

"You did." said Goku shaking off the access water like a dog, "I thought that you were going to kill me."

"Look you stupid saru, if I was going to kill you I'd do it the proper way." said Sanzo pulling out his Smith and Wesson.  

Sanzo saw Goku flinch again as he pulled the gun.  He put it away.  He must have really attempted to kill Goku to shake the saru off this badly.  He frowned.  Why would he try to kill Goku?  True, he threatened the saru a lot not to mention beat him with the fan and the youkai was always on his last nerve…but he would never kill the saru for real…not even if the Three Aspects commanded him.  He was quite attached to the boy despite how much he denied it.  If he had a son one day, Sanzo was sure that he would be very much like Goku.

Reaching out he ruffled Goku's hair violently then turned to leave, "Hurry up, saru, or I'll leave you behind."  He let a small smile escape his lips as he heard Goku race up after him.  The fear must have passed.

They walked back to the site of the battle and upon seeing Hakkai's unconscious state Sanzo moved quickly to the emerald eyed youkai's side and checked his injuries.

"Some broken, probably a few fractured in the ribs." said Sanzo to nobody in particular.  He winced feeling someone touch his arm.

"Sanzo, you are hurt?" asked Goku worriedly.

"Back off baka.  I'm fixing Hakkai's baka self right now." snapped Sanzo.

Gojyo looked over to Goku who was still dripping with water, "What, Sanzo?  You finally get tired of the ape and tried to drown him?"  He joked.

"Shut up kappa!" threatened Sanzo in a voice that held no humor.

"Geez, it was a joke you droopy eyed monk.  A joke!" snapped Gojyo.

"Apparently, I did try to drown him." said Sanzo.

"Say what?" asked Gojyo stopping dead.

"I don't remember it but I did." said Sanzo bandaging Hakkai.

"What?" said Gojyo.

"You heard me." snapped Sanzo.

"He didn't mean it." said Goku defensively.

"You must be losing it man." said Gojyo taking it for some mean joke, "Your monk mind is tearing at the seams."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_K.I.L.L….him…_**  A voice inside of Sanzo's mind said**.   _Kill him now._**  Sanzo felt sick suddenly and the world shuddered around him.  He closed his eyes tightly trying to control his stomach that wished to regurgitate.  He felt his hand slowly moving for his Smith and Wesson.  No!  What was going on?  Forcefully he put his hand back down.

"Leave Sanzo alone you cockroach!  I'm sure Sanzo didn't mean it!"  Shouted Goku, "He told me he didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, like you're sure that you have a brain, dumbass monkey.  If he told you to walk right into a bullet you would!" retaliated Gojyo.

Sanzo barely heard that argument as he felt everything but his mind grow faint.  He felt an intense pain and a voice.  A harsh voice full of hatred.

**It's only a matter of time Genjo Sanzo, before one of them dies and the rest to follow.  What a fool to think to make friends with these youkai.  The same youkai that you hate.  Which one shall be rid of first?  That pet monkey, perhaps.  You are his keeper, master, and mentor.  In his eyes there is none above you, the one who saved him when the whole world turned their backs to him.  Or maybe Hakkai?  His trust is true.  He would never see it coming.**

_Stop it!  Stop it!_  Shouted Sanzo the voice inflicting pain with it words.  His head ached.  Images of the three blood covered and motionless filtered through his mind.  _Who are you?_

**_You Sanzo, I AM you. _**  Said the voice.

More bloody images filtered into his mind, _Stop!  I swear if you touch them, that I will kill you!  Whoever the hell you are!_  

**_Oh, but I'm not.  You are._**

"Shut up!" yelled Sanzo then he noticed that Gojyo and Goku were looking at him.

"What no fan? You really are messed up." said Gojyo.  He cast a worried look at Sanzo as the monk looked a bit confused.  Maybe this wasn't a joke.

"I-" started Sanzo then he shook his head, "Let's get to town.  We're not too far off."  He picked up Hakkai and started walking.

Goku picked up Hakuryuu and let Gojyo use his shoulder as a crutch as they hurried to follow Sanzo.  Gojyo just stared at Sanzo's back.  Something was very wrong with the man but he just couldn't figure out what exactly it was.  Maybe he had gone crazy.


	4. Sanzo on a Rampage

_Hey I know it's been a long time since I worked on this so I was looking though my story notebooks and found the last part of this chapter and I thought to myself "Why did you leave an eternal cliffhanger you FOOL" So here it is the final piece to Just Above Normal or until I write another short._

Chapter 2 Part 2: The Shadow of Sanzo

"I hope it's not much farther." Gojyo said after a while, "My leg is killing me and my crutch is exhausted."

"I'm hungry…"

Gojyo's bandage had soaked though and was now leaking blood. Sanzo climbed to the top a hill and looked down seeing a town. Good, soon they could get proper medical attention and some rest. They made their way slowly to town and received many a pitying stare. When they managed to make it to the inn, Sanzo approached the keeper.

"Four rooms please." He sounded nearly out of breath.

"I'm afraid that I only have two left."

"Fine, I'll take them." Sanzo saw the man look past him at Gojyo and Goku who were leaning against the doorway.

"Run into trouble?"

"You could say that." Sanzo frowned at the man, "Where's the bath?"

"Down the hall." The keeper pointed.

Sanzo did not say another word but headed off that way with the others behind him. He opened the door to see a large square public bath. There was more than enough room for all of them there.

"Ahhh……" Hakkai opened his eyes slowly.

Sanzo looked down at him, "Good you're awake. Time to get cleaned up."

It took a painstaking several minuets to peel out of their blood soaked garments but then they were all in the bath. It was a very nice bath, with bubbles of a nice clean scented soap in the water that came up to their chests. Hakkai carefully washed at his arm as pain jolted up it. He had the feeling that this bath was going to take him forever and that he was going to end up spending all afternoon here when he felt someone hurriedly washing his back for him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sanzo.

"Hurry up and go lie down if you're so damn tired." Sanzo growled then when he finished the man's back returned to his own scrubbing.

"I thought that you were going to die for sure, Hakkai." Gojyo joked noticing as Sanzo had that Hakkai was moving sluggish as almost in a sleepy way.

Gojyo because of his leg was not actually in the bath but rather on the tiles beside it covered in well-placed soap bubbles. He scrubbed diligently at the stubborn grime and blood.

"At least we all made it out alive." Hakkai spoke still gently washing. He smiled at Hakuryuu who was preening his scales.

"Ch." Sanzo voiced his annoyance then cast a glance at Goku who was washing in a rather slow mechanical way. The boy was almost completely run down. That is when Sanzo noticed that Goku's eyes were closed and that he was slowly sinking beneath the bubbles.

"Goku!" Sanzo reached over, grabbed the little youkai by his hair, and pulled him up, "Don't drown on me twice!"

He took a washcloth and began to hurriedly scrub the boy's face rubbing the caked grime away.

Waking up under the abuse to his face, Goku struggled weakly to get away, "Ah, stop! You're tearing my face off!"

"The sooner you get clean the sooner you can lie down." Sanzo gripped the struggling youkai tighter.

He was worried and besides, Goku had more than earned his rest and maybe a moderately sized meal. Finally, having accomplished his taxing task after much laughing from both Gojyo and Hakkai and flailing form Goku, Sanzo practically tossed the saru out of the bath. He gave the boy strict orders to go lie down and sleep or die. Still snickering, Gojyo was the next victim of Sanzo's scrubbing.

"Oi, bohzo, I can clean myself!" Gojyo argued.

"You are clean now get your ugly face out of my sight." Sanzo glared darkly.

"You just wanted to feel me up didn't you, you perverted Sanzo, you. And so forward too, you could have been gentle. I can't believe that you went for the saru before me though, hurts my pride." Gojyo said feigning hurt.

"Get out!" Sanzo snapped angrily.

"All right, all right. Geez, not even a smoke after that." Gojyo grinned before drying off and dressing in a spare set of clothes.

He carefully bound his leg in a fresh set of bandages that were provided by the innkeeper, for a small sum of course, and then made his way to his room. Sighing, Gojyo opened the door and walked in. He grinned at the sight that greeted his gaze. Goku who had actually made it to his bed was sprawled across it sideways from where he had climbed into it. He looked like a little kid. Chuckling, Gojyo made his way over to Goku and pulled the top blanket backwards so that it draped over the sleeping boy.

"Thanks, baka saru." Gojyo patted the boy on the head before limping to his own bed and laying down to rest.

--------

Sanzo let Hakkai finish cleaning himself but remained to make sure that the man did not fall asleep in the bath as Goku had. When Hakkai was cleaned and dried, Sanzo wrapped his companion's bones, which had to be reset due to the shoddy patchwork job that they had done to them at the fight. Usually, he would not have been so motherly over the lot of them, that was Hakkai's job, but he was worried about them. More so since the voice in the back of his head was saying things about them and what it was going to do to them. Sanzo was beginning to wonder if he really was going insane. After helping Hakkai to the room that the three youkai were sharing, Sanzo went to his room for a troubled sleep.

-----

Goku woke first and the realization that he had not eaten in a whole twenty-four hours made itself known by his stomach loudly expressing it's indignation. He yawned and hopped out of bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of one hand. He wandered over to Hakkai and pulled on the sleeping man's sleeve. There was a tired groan as Hakkai woke.

"Yes, Goku?" Hakkai blinked blearily at the little youkai.

"Hakkai, I'm starving…" Goku gave him a pitiful look.

"You'll have to tell Sanzo, he's the one with the money." Hakkai pat Goku on the head then closed his eyes again.

Goku smiled then walked out of their room and into Sanzo's. He made his way to Sanzo's bedside and reached out the pull at his sleeve. Sanzo would understand. Sanzo would feed him. As quick as lightening, Sanzo's hand shot out and grabbed Goku's wrist yanking him closer. Goku bit on his cry, Sanzo's grip on his wrist was almost crushing. For a human, Sanzo was very strong. Sanzo sat up and glared at him for a moment as if demanding an explanation. Before Goku could say one word, the monk reached out, grabbed his neck with his other hand, and began squeezing, very hard.

Sanzo blinked and blinked again only to notice that his hand was clenching. Looking down, Sanzo let go in shock. Goku fell heavily to the floor, gasping for breath. Sanzo looked at his hand then back to the stunned youkai.

"What's going on?" Sanzo glared at nothing in particular. His heart wrenched to see that Goku had curled up on the floor defensively, like a dog that had been beaten, "Goku…"

"I'm sorry!" Goku cried, "Whatever I did to make you so mad at me, I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Just stop being so made at me." He was crying silver tears.

'If you make me mad, I'll kill you.'

He had told Goku that when they had first started traveling together. Sanzo felt so angry at himself. Why did he keep doing these things? With an annoyed sigh, Sanzo reached down and touched Goku's shoulder. He pulled the little youkai up from the floor to sit on the bed beside him.

"You surprised me you stupid monkey, that's all. It was an accident. Knock next time."

"I will knock, I promise!" Goku nodded his head as if to make his promise that much more sincere. His only thought was to make Sanzo not mad at him anymore.

Sanzo stood, "Come on you dumbass monkey, let's get something to eat."

"Okay." Sanzo frowned to see a bruise starting around the boy's neck.

Sanzo gave Goku the gold card and told him to go ahead and get them some seats at the tavern while he collected the rest of the motley crew. Sanzo walked into the other room and woke Hakkai who stretched once then walked out. When he approached Gojyo, Sanzo had to resist the urge to strangle the red-haired half-breed.

'Go away!' Sanzo thought at the voice in his mind, 'Leave me the hell alone!'

Then, the feeling was gone. Even through breakfast, he felt nothing from the voice.

"…and chicken, rice, teriyaki, and…thwack…itaiyo…"Goku held his stinging head.

"I'd like some curry, please." Hakkai added, "And some wine."

"I'd like to see you after dinner babe." Gojyo leaned toward the waitress. Thwack, "Hey! Just because you can't pick up a chick doesn't mean you have to spoil my fun you droopy eyed monk**!" **Thwack-- with meaning

Hakkai quietly ate his morning meal observing Gojyo's flirtations and Goku's ravenous munching when he looked over at Sanzo. The monk did not look well. He seemed ill somehow. Meanwhile, the meal boiled down to the last piece of teriyaki chicken. Gojyo reached out and snagged it.

"Hey!" Goku shouted waving his chopsticks madly, "That's mine!"

"Too slow young grasshopper." Gojyo waved it tauntingly.

"I'm not a grasshopper and you've already had twelve! No fair!" Goku stood up.

"Yes, fair. You ate everything else you stomach minded hooligan!" Gojyo countered.

After which ensued a short rendition of a 'FoodWars' chopstick battle between Darth Goku- Eater of All Foods- and Gojyo Streetwalker- Self Proclaimed Master of the Chopstick-. The battle came to a sudden halt as a different set of chopsticks shoved a piece of chicken into Dart Goku's mouth.

"Now shut up!" Sanzo snapped, annoyed at having to depart with the last bite of his meal.

Darth Goku conceded and the 'FoodWars' battle was put to an early end but…only the battle not the war ahahahahhahahhaah …. THWACK….oww…..

After the table had been cleared and they paid, Gojyo stayed around to flirt with the waitress before moving on to the more expensive 'entertainment'.

Hakkai had walked Goku back to the inn under Sanzo's strict orders. Due to the problems at the last town, Goku was not allowed in a town by himself at night. He was to stay at the inn and out of trouble. After delivering his charge, Hakkai went walking with Sanzo. They enjoyed each other's quiet understanding company, or at least Hakkai did. The other two were ok, but only in small doses. The infamous Gojyo it seemed was going to be spending the night at a most unreputable house. Sanzo ignored the fact that he saw Gojyo walk into the building. He could care less just as long at the kappa was at the jeep on time in the morning.

---

Goku paced about the room with Hakuryuu on his shoulder. The little white dragon flapped his wings happily enjoying the ride. After a while, Goku decided to sit by the window and see what was going on in the town at dark before he died of sheer boredom. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was not something he ate. He should not worry, Sanzo would take care of whatever it was, right? The bruise on his neck, which he had covered up from before, throbbed in a reminder that it was still there and he did not feel very reassured at all.

----

Sanzo and Hakkai walked silently through the streets. It was nice sometimes to be away from it all: the fighting, the arguing, the demons slaying… and just take a long walk in the cool night air. Turning a corner, they encountered a dead end.

"Let's turn back now, ne, Sanzo?" Hakkai suggested.

There was no reply, not even the usual 'ch' sound. Hakkai turned to see Sanzo staring intently at him. He did not like that look in the monk's eyes. It looked murderous. Something was very wrong. In the next moment, it was all Hakkai could do to defend himself as Sanzo lunged at him. Unable to fight back against his friend in fear of hurting him, Hakkai soon became bloody and bruised. When the beating came to a pause, Hakkai looked up from his place on the floor and saw that Sanzo had his gun leveled with his head. Hakkai was frozen in shock. Sanzo was going to kill him!

As if waking from a cold dark sleep, Sanzo's eyes focused on the gun in his hand and dropped it for the first time in his life. He was going crazy. There was no doubt about it now. He had to go, if he stayed, he was going to end up killing one of them for real. He turned to leave when he saw Gojyo standing in his way, arms crossed.

"Get out of my way." Sanzo snapped but Gojyo did not so much as flinch.

"I've been following you two Sanzo. I saw what happened." Gojyo spoke, "And I saw Goku's neck at dinner."

"Then you know that as you said earlier, 'I'm losing it'." Sanzo flung out his hand, "Now let me leave before I kill you."

"Nope, you are far from crazy. Possessed, yes, crazy well,…other than normal no. Besides the monkey would kill over with out you." Gojyo grinned, "I've seen this kind of possession before. The youkai tries to make you think you are going mad then convinces you to kill yourself. Pretty clever, huh."

"Then…." Sanzo began.

"Don't worry, it's easy to exorcise. I've already talked to the monks at the shrine here. Come on, they're waiting." Gojyo spoke, "Goku can take care of Hakkai."

"Goku's at the inn." Sanzo said flatly.

"No, he's right here." Gojyo gestured and Goku wandered out of the shadows, "I went and got him out of the inn. We had a talk. I had to make sure that my assumptions were correct. You could have actually been going crazy you know."

"Are you going to be alright, Sanzo?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Hurry it up baldy, before you lose control again." Gojyo started to walk off.

"Ch." Sanzo followed.

Perhaps 'followed' was not the word for he walked beside Gojyo. There was no way that Gojyo was going to let a possessed and very dangerous Sanzo walk behind him, even if he did not have his gun. Gojyo sighed in relief as he saw the temple coming into view. He took his eyes off Sanzo for just a moment and that is all it took. Sanzo lunged at him, taking them both to the ground. Gojyo fell heavily on his wounded leg and cried out. They rolled across the ground exchanging punches until Gojyo finally managed to knock Sanzo off him. He spat out a mouthful of blood from his busted lip.

"I'm not Hakkai, bohzo. I'm not going easy on you just because you're a droopy-eyes monk." Gojyo leapt forward this time, initiating combat. After a while, he managed to get a clear shot at Sanzo's stomach and knocked the breath out of the monk.

Wiping blood off his mouth, Gojyo dragged Sanzo into the temple and handed him over to the priests inside. Sinking down exhaustedly on the temple steps, he waited for them to exorcise Sanzo. However, being as he was exhausted, eyes betrayed him and they sealed shut in sleep. When he awoke, the first thing he saw were sandals standing in front of his face. He sat up bleary eyed his focus adjusting to see Sanzo standing there glaring at him. Gojyo grinned.

"If you want to sleep, do it at the inn you dirty kappa."

Taking Gojyo's shoulder, Sanzo helped him back to the inn. Sanzo's way of saying 'thank you' Gojyo decided, lacked a certain…thankfulness. All well, just another ordinary day in the journey west.


End file.
